Safe
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Spoiler for season 2 episode 1. Clementine/Sarah friendship fic.


_**First off I just played episode 1 of season two and oh my god Sarah is such a cutie pie! I hope in the fallowing episodes she and Clementine can have a friendship~! These two would be such adorable best friends~! So I wrote this little friendship one shot for these two cutie pies! I do not own The Walking dead Game. (If I did MarkXLilly would be cannon)…enjoy.**_

"It feels like forever since I went outside!" The rather thick glasses wearing girl exclaimed happily as she reached into a box of animal cracks and bit the head off of a giraffe shaped one.

A slow smile spread across Clementine face, the two young girls both sat on the steps of the house it didn't take a rocket scientist to know Sarah was sick up being cooped inside with nothing but books and busy (And sometimes a bit mean) adults. Despite the age difference Clementine enjoyed her company a lot, although something seemed off about Sarah…she was a but there was just something off about her but neither way she enjoyed the company of someone a bit nicer. (Aside from Luke, Alvin, Pete and Nick but there were adults who were too busy) It took a lot of pleading, puppy dog eyes and promises but they have both finally gotten Sarah's father Carlos to finally agree to at least let her and Sarah sit on the front porch of what must had been an abandon house or cabin when the survivors arrived. The crisp fall wind blew through the curly harried ten year old year, now she was really grateful she had been keeping to short not only for protection but it made it easier to deal with whenever it was washing, wind or a bad hair day. Sarah on the other hand although she supposes her air was short terms it was rather thick which cause the wind to blow it in the poor girl's face.

"Dad never lets me house of the house, let alone outside." Sarah explained sighing as she ate another animal cracker this time a chimp. "I wish he would though, I miss hiking and camping." She muttered sadly.

"The house is sort of like camping, right?" she said trying to boost her new friend's sprits. Of course not everyone was too keen on Clementine staying, Rebecca was one of them but daresay the ten year old have a bit of leverage with the heavily pregnant woman knowing that there was a chance her baby may or may not been her husband's Alvin…which would be a real shame Alvin seemed really nice and even sneaked Clementine some bandages and a juice box (Apple juice actually, which was her favorite since she adored apples) he would be a good dad like Omid. Clem stopped her train of though right there.

'_No…don't think about that._' She warned herself she didn't want to forget Omid but she didn't want to remember the last time she saw him it was all….it was all to depressing and sad for her.

"No I mean REAL camping, you know fishing, hiking roasting marshmallows and weenies with a camp fire." The raven harried girl explained then sighed. "Dad used to do that with me all the time…now's he too busy." She grumbled looking at the woods from afar. Clem bit into her cheeks, Sarah really didn't know how bad it was out there, of course this new friendship with Carlos's daughter came with rules she was forbidden to never EVER mention about Walkers or just how bad it really was, she reached into the box and nibbled on a zebra. "Clementine, remember you got to eat the head first, that way it doesn't feel anything!" Sarah reminded as she stopped to notice she was nibbling on the zebra's rear end, she turned it around and then bit into the head. Sarah gave a satisfied smile.

Wanting to stay away from the topic of Sarah's father Clementine pointed to a small flock of crows, grabbing to small animal crackers (A Horse and a another zebra) and crushed them in her palm (Making sure to crack off the head first to avoid of another lecture on the "right" way to eat them by Sarah) she tossed the newly made crumbs at the flock, who then hungrily pecked at it with glee.

"Cool!" Sarah exclaimed then repeated what Clementine did (This time she forgotten to crush the head first) then tossed the animal cracker crumbs at the flock who like before peaked at them. "My dad says we shouldn't waste food though…" she whispered quietly as Pete and Nick passed them carrying lumber and a conversion that sounded more like bickering, thankfully they didn't notice the flock of crows eating away at the small bit of food.

"Crows need to eat to you know." The younger girl in a matter of fact manner. "Plus there less likely to bite then dogs."

"Did…did you really get bit by a dog?" the teen asked as Clem froze, oh shoot now what? Not like she could tell Sarah she killed the dog remembering her dad's warning.

"Uhh, yeah I was." She said rather meekly.

"Then what happened?" asked the glasses wearing girl as her eyes widen, The young girl bit her lip, if Carlos was here he would have been glaring daggers at her, she had to come up with something!

"I…I ran away." She lied, her palms feeling a bit sweaty.

"Oh…" The teenager said as if she expected some giant adventure tale like in fairy tales about brave knights or one of those long chapter books about wizards or cats in the wild the glasses wearing girl enjoyed. "I never had a dog before, my dad wouldn't let me have one, he says the furs bugs his eyes and nose." She said gloomily. "I had a goldfish named Goldie though…not as cool as a dog but she was pretty."

"I had a hamster once, one time she got out of her cage and ate half a box of cookies." She explained causing Sarah to laugh loudly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." She even found herself laughing at her own little adventures, she remembers telling Lee that story once…Lee

'_No, don't go there Clem.' _She once again warned herself, she didn't need to break down crying right now.

Another gust of cold wind blew, on her guess it was November and like Christa had told her and winter was drawing closer and closer with each passing day. It was just pure luck this new group had a house with running water (Cold though…) and she and Sarah could barrow any clothes Rebecca grew out of with her expanding stomach, even if she wasn't too keen on Clementine wearing them but despite her distrust of the curly haired child she knew it was pointless to hang onto clothes that did not fit her anymore.

"Aw rats!" Sarah grumbled as the wind blew her thick hair into her face getting to her mouth, as the wind calm down she slid her chewed cracker covered hair our of her mouth. "Gross…" she muttered as Clementine nodded, she hated finding hair in food it was just gross, it was why she and her parents never went to eat out much.

"Let's go inside." She suggested as Sarah gave a nod of approval gathering up the animal crackers and rushed inside to the house in a hurry clearly not keen on having anymore hair blown into her mouth. "You should cut your hair." Clementine suggested as the other girl looked beyond horrified at the idea.

"Why?!" she quickly asked in a panic. "Do you think it's ugly?" she asked again looking on the brink of crying.

'_shoot…' _

"uhh, No, no not at all its just easily to deal with shorter hair, you know takes less time to wash, the wind isn't that annoying, you know?"

'_And so you won't get grabbed…'_

The older girl's face quickly brighten on Clementine's excuse.

"Sounds like a good idea, dad would never let me do it though." She added sighing. "He likes my hair the way it is, but you know what I always wanted to do with it?"

"What?"

"Dye it pink, you know, or blue maybe even red you know?" she stated grabbing of lock of her own her and sighed at it sadly. "Dad said if I got an B or higher in math class he would let me get a few colored highlights… wish we have a hair dresser with us." She moaned as Clementine pondered this though, she remember her mom used to dye her hair every once in awhile, the same color usually not anything wild, and on trips to the mall she did remember a few people who looked Sarah's age to have hair of unnatural colors. "Why did you cut yours?' she asked as Clem was quickly snapped put of her thoughts.

"To be safe." She responded without thinking.

'_Darn it Clem, Carlos warned you about saying stuff like that?' _

"To be safe? Huh…" Sarah said raising her eye brown then quickly clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh! Alvin said he found some nail polish upstairs! Let's paint our nails!" The teenager said and grabbed Clementine's arms dragging her upstairs before she had a chance to answer, not like she would have said no, she grown to both enjoy Sarah's spontaneous personally and find at times (Despite them being rare) find her outburst a tad annoying, she couldn't help but wonder if Sarah knew what was really going on out there if she would had be acting different? But deep down Clementine knew better than to complain, it was nice to have a female friend that was somewhat closer to her age and she could never do some of the more girly things she loved with Ben or Duck so this was a nice change.

They reached Sarah's room (Earning a few glares from Carlos which made Clementine feel uneasy) Sarah open the door and quickly raced to the bed, laying peacefully on the brown sheets aside from countless books and board games was a beige purse. Sarah swiped it up and then dumped the contents onto the bed. The hat wearing girl eyes lighten with delight upon seeing the rather wide range of nail polish colors that ranged from dark and pastel pinks and blues to purples and reds that matched the shade of wines, it reminded her of the wine her parents sipped in fancy glasses on the holidays. Her dad gave her a sip once and oh how she hated the taste it was dry and bitter and despite the fact it looked like a fruit juice it felt like drinking sand, but it was pretty to look at and watch her other older family members drink.

"Dad says as long as we don't make a mess we can do whatever we want." The gray clad girl announced happily, both girls sporting wide and happy grins as they selected the colors they wanted.

Sarah picked a light shade of pink while Clementine when with a dark brown, even though she adored the much more brighter colors she had to pull her weight if she wished to stay here and Carlos made that quiet clear with the others members, so she was stuck gathering lumber, doing watch, helping with housework or tagging along with Pete or Nick to explore the woods her nails always came back covered in mud and dirt it would be a shame to see a once studding shade of hot pink to become embedded in mud the fallowing day…plus Sarah looked better in those colors anyway.

"So, where are your parents?" asked Sarah as she painted the color of pink onto her thumb nail as Clementine gulped, now this would be a tough one to explain without getting in trouble with Carlos, She bit into her lip and painted her pinky nail.

"There…gone…" she said weakly then quickly changed the subject to something Sarah could go on and on about for hours on end. "Are those books any good?"

Ah yes, books Clementine loved books but to say Sarah loved books would be an understatement, she didn't just love books she REALLY loved books. She could go on and on about how a wizard used magic to save the day, or how a group solved a mystery and stopped a crime…she even told Clementine the time she stumbled upon Nick's books he kept hidden away, she told her she just skimmed through them and they was a lot of touching between a couple, she didn't get to finished the book until Nick swiped it away and made her promise not to tell her father or anyone for that matter what she came across when it came to his choice of reading materials.

"Of course they are!" Sarah exclaimed excitedly grabbing a hard covered book with a large fiery looking bird on it. "This one is my favorite out of all of the series!" she said. "You can barrow them if you like anytime I already read it four times." The glasses wearing girl offered as the hat wearing girl smiled, when she wasn't with Sarah it was quite boring with nothing to do reading might be a good way to pass the time, and the book look extremely long so that would certainly keep her amused.

"Thanks that's-"

"Oh but you also have to read the first one, and the second, then the third and after that the fourth, then this- well you can barrow them all! I'm working on another series anyway." Clementine open her mouth to speak but it was too late Sarah dumped several hard covered and thick long chapter books onto her lap, Clementine gulped looking at them yes they did look good but she was no speed reader like Sarah was it would take her months to finished the series as her new friend on the other hand could read all seven books in two weeks…twice! Still she had to be grateful that the bookworm was offering her some form of entrainment so she just nodded politely and smiled weakly still taken back from the massive amount of books on her lap…but at least it got Sarah's mind off of the whereabouts of Clementine's parents.

"Thanks…" she finally managed to say barely above a whispered.

"No problem that's what friends are for!" She beamed. "I read that series so many times and its still really, really good I even saw the movies but I like the books better."

"I never really watch Tv or movies that much." Clementine confessed, even back when things were normal she would choose playing in her tree house, drawing or playing pretend over a square box…she never got why people got so attach to TV, sure she enjoyed watching shows that taught you about animals but other then that it never truly entertained the young child.

"I know not enough fun." Sarah agreed nodding her head then return to painting her nails, this time painting every second one a dark shade of rosy pink. "I like reading more, it lets you play out the scene in your head the way you want to."

The two girls spend the rest of the day chatting and discussing about books and other hobbies they enjoyed such as swimming, drawing, soccer (Even though Clementine was never a big fan of soccer) and even ice skating. They spend so much time together neither of them noticed that night had fallow and Clem neglected to help Luke gather lumber (Which thankfully Luke was smart enough not to tell Carlos or anyone and collected extra lumber to cover for Clementine)

The wooden door swung open surprising both girls causing them to jump a bit, Clementine accidently knocked over a bottle of pale blue nail polish causing it to spill onto the bed sheet. She bit her lower lip and looked up at Carlos who had opened the door as Sarah dabbed the stain with some napkins. Carlos furrowed his brow at his daughter's new friend; he wasn't a fan of Clementine befriending Sarah but after days of his daughter begging him to let her and Clementine hang out he gave in seeing Rebecca could only try to entertain Sarah for so long while dealing with her pregnancy…but it didn't mean Carlos treated Clementine any better.

"Its late." He stated

"I'll leave." Clementine said bluntly getting up but Sarah flung herself at her.

"Dad, can she sleep in my room tonight?" she asked, Clementine froze (Not like she could move much anyway with Sarah clinging onto her she was surprisingly strong) She spend so much time bunking out on a couch or a chair that she forgot what it was like to sleep in a bed, that would be a welcome change in her life her back had become stiff and sometimes sore from where she slept.

"Sarah-" Carlos started.

"It will be like a sleepover and I haven't been to one since I went over to Polly's house two summers ago, pretty please with sugar on top?" Sarah pleaded giving her father the sad puppy dog eyes like the ones a young child does to try to get out of eating their vegetables at dinner time.

The older man gave Clementine a quick glare which she return a silent little way of saying _"I'll keep my mouth shut." _

The doctor sighed. "Fine, you can stay up a LITTLE longer then straight to bed, alright?"

"Okay!" his daughter cheered and hugged Clementine tightly as he then left the two girls for the rest of the night.

It seemed like forever since Clementine have had a sleepover…well maybe it didn't really count but it was fun none the less, the spend the fallowing night painting their toenails and to the curly haired girl's delight she figured out she could use the brighter and more pretty shades of nail polish on her toe nails, she always wore socks and shoes so she didn't have to dwell on the idea of getting them caked in mud like her fingernails. They exchanged dialog like they did in the morning about such they enjoyed and even toyed around with each other's hair with some spare rubber bands to tie each other's hair back, they talked and told funny stories that eventually the others made Pete go up stairs and warn them to be quieter.

After three more warnings the two young girls got tired from how late it was and someone telling them to either quiet down or go to bed they soon decided to go to bed then get the evil eye from someone again.

Clementine collapsed into the softness of the bed burying herself with blankets and pillows, it been forever since she slept in a bed since the motel, and while with Christa and Omid she had to make do with sleeping on the ground, then while spending time with this new group she as upgraded to an chair or the couch, now she could finally doze off in a bed and she didn't mind sharing with Sarah neither she was no blanket hog and let Clementine have he more comfortable pillows. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep overcoming her mind she quickly doze off into a deep slumber.

It must had been early morning because Clementine was awoken by the sound of snipping, she didn't know how else to put it…maybe it was someone cutting up spare cloth to patch up a hole in a shirt or a pair of pants? Her eyes cracked open only to be greeted by a bright beam of morning sunlight shinning brightly through the dirtied window (She made a mental note to clean them and maybe earn some brownie points from the group) she moaned and tried bringing the blankets to her face until she noticed two things.

Number one Sarah wasn't in bed

Number two was the bed of full of black hair.

"You're up..." Said the sticky sweet voice of Sarah as Clementine got up and rubbed the gunk out of her eyes which shortly widen in a large amount of time. In Sarah's hand was a pair of kitchen scissors, scattered not only in the bed but on the floor boards was thick black hair, then her eyes fell onto Sarah. "Do you like it?"

Her once thick and black hair was now cut short and a tad uneven in places upon her head, it reminded her of Molly from a woman she had met with her group…well what was left of it anyway. was eagerly awaiting a reply from her friend as she brushed a short look of hair out of her face, with a bit more trimming it would look like a proper haircut but for now despite being a tad uneven in places it was quiet cute and gave Sarah even more of a puppy dog cute look.

"I like it." Clementine finally said grinning as she got out of the warm bed as Sarah smiled even bugger with glee.

"Thanks, I wanted to be safe like you!" she said as it hit Clementine, she told Sarah she cut her hair to be safe, she quickly blew it off but it must had sunk into her brain that short hair was the way to go to stay safe in this world. This pleased the younger girl seeing as of now if a walker were to try to grab a hold of her friend it gave her the upper hand of having less hair o grab.

"It looks really cute too." Clementine added smiling.

"Thanks, you think my dad will let me dye it pink now?"


End file.
